emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7885 (21st July 2017)
Plot Priya debates what to do as she looks through photos of her and Leyla. Nell reminds Priya if she tell Leyla, she'll lose her as a friend. Hungover Nicola is in a bad mood and ends up sniping at Kerry. Bob asks Frank and Megan about their wedding. Leyla can't stand being around the happy couple and makes her excuses to leave. Jai comforts Nell and reminds her it's not too late to attend the funeral. Lydia calls in at Take A Vow to offer her services as a cleaner, but upon hearing the mess the books are in, she offers to help out with the accounts too. Pete appears with a large bunch of flowers so Lydia insists Leyla goes with him for a coffee. Nicola and Kerry continue to bicker. Jai finds Nell has disappeared along with the petty cash. Pete tells Leyla that she's the most amazing woman. Leyla shoulders some of the blame for their breakup and they agree to start again. Jai tracks Nell down to the park where she admits she nearly scored some drugs. Nell reveals that Rosie's funeral is today in Harrogate so Jai offers to take her but Nell explains it's probably already started and she has no right to be there. Priya works up the courage to tell Leyla the truth about Pete but can't go through with it when she sees how loved up Leyla and Pete are. Frank finds Lydia going through Take A Vow's accounts. Lydia notices there are several anomalies, but before she cant makes sense of them, Frank takes the books from her. At the cemetery, Nell explains to Jai that she feels like a fraud for mourning a child she didn't know. Pete visits Priya at the factory where she admits she was going to tell Leyla but she couldn't do it when she saw how happy her friend was. Nell and Jai watch from a far as mourners gather around a grave. Nell can't cope so asks Jai to take her home. Pete and Leyla meet with Frank, Megan, David and Tracy for a drink to celebrate getting back together. Amba drops a ring so Pete picks it up and ends up on one knee. Everyone assumes he's going to propose - so Pete does! Ecstatic Leyla says yes immediately - just as Priya walks into the pub. Kerry and Nicola continue their bickering as they eat in the café and they rope Jimmy and Dan into their petty squabbles. Leyla is bouncing off the walls and asks Priya to be her maid of honour. Faith suggests Leyla and Megan have a joint engagement party in The Woolpack. Lydia refuses to keep quiet about the books despite Frank asking her to. She approaches Megan and Leyla and tells them the only thing that adds up is that Frank is fiddling the books. Nell notes that she hasn't cried yet but Jai tells her it's okay as everyone grieves differently. He orders her to stop being so hard on herself. Nell bursts into tears and Jai comforts her. Megan defends Frank, adamant that she can trust him with money. Outside the pub, Nicola sees Priya on the verge of tears and questions what's wrong. Priya confides in Nicola that she thinks she might be pregnant... Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast None. Locations *Holdgate Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown Cemetery in Harrogate *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes